Silence
by Andaira
Summary: Se encogió bajo el tronco de un árbol y empezó a pegar cada uno de sus trozos del alma, del ser, del cuerpo. Ella había soñado un sueño imposible, un sueño que dolía cada vez más.


**_¡Oh musas! ¡Oh alto ingenio, sostenedme! ¡Memoria que escribiste lo que vi, aquí se advertirá tu gran nobleza! Yo comencé: _**

_(Canto II; Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri)_

* * *

**SILENCIO**

Kagome estaba soñando.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos como si no pudiera soportar lo que estaba viviendo. Era doloroso y a la vez tan hermoso que tenía ganas de gritar de ira y miedo. Quizás si se mantenía sin ver nada, dejaría de oler ese suave aroma a hombre y bosque, con todos esos matices embriagadores que tenía la tierra mojada. Esa fragancia era enloquecedora y asquerosa a la vez.

Un suave soplo de aire le movió unos mechones del flequillo e hizo que sus párpados se agitaran tentándola a abrir los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. Por miedo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque no podía renunciar al sentido del olfato. Ese suave viento había enviado a sus sentidos olfativos un olor tan particular que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, rebelándose a ella.

Una uña acarició su rostro con ternura y suavidad, enmarcando unos rasgos contritos por el esfuerzo. No dejaría marca, pero deseó que lo hiciera, que su pálida piel sólo coloreada por el rosado de sus mejillas fuera herido y sangrara. La misma uña bajó de su rostro a su cuello deteniéndose en un punto donde el pulso latía vertiginosamente, delantándola.

_Boom boom, boom, boom..._

Deseó que su corazón dejara de latir, y no entendió como no lo hacía. Su interior estaba dolido, sangraba, pero ese órgano se rebelaba a ella haciendo que su sangre corriera, que sus pulmones bombearan y que ella pudiera sentir.

De repente, unos labios secos y fuertes sustituyeron esa uña en ese punto tan caliente donde su corazón daba señales de latir con fuerza para siempre jamás. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus uñas crisparse como el pelaje de un gato al bufarse, aunque no sabía si su cabello había hecho lo mismo.

— _Kagome..._

Fue un susurro, el arrastre de unas vocales y consonantes que nombraron un nombre, su nombre, y que hizo que ella perdiera todo el control sobre su cuerpo y abriera los ojos. Quiso morir, más que cuando sintió su presencia, más aún que cuando olió su aroma o sintió su tacto; el toque de sus labios.

Vio dos pozos de colores como el sol, vio el universo y el deseo, vio el futuro y vio el terror. Un rostro varonil y duro suavizado con la expresión más dulce que había podido pintar nunca un artista.

Él la miró. Estaba cerca de ella; se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaban ambos tumbados en la hierba fresca del Sengoku, con los pétalos de algunas margaritas rozándole la piel como mariposas. Él estaba inclinado sobre ella, protegiéndola, rodeándola con todo su ser como un capullo, como si temiera que ella saliera volando o flotando con el aire al mínimo parpadeo.

_Inuyasha..._

Esta vez fue ella quien pensó el nombre, o lo dijo, no lo sabía. Como no había sabido que duras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ni que temblaba como una hoja. Inuyasha estaba con ella, junto a ella, protegiéndola y mirándola con un rostro que la mataba. Él la miraba como si la amase.

El torrente de lágrimas obligó a sus párpados a cerrarse unas cuantas veces al verse anegados sus ojos, y más lágrimas bañaron su cuerpo escociendo como dagas en una herida lacerante, aún palpitando.

Él bajó su cara a la de ella y juntó sus frentes como si ese fuera su lugar, como si fuesen piezas de púzles que no podían estar separadas. Y ella obtuvo su dosis de saturación al poder sentir y notarlo todo de él.

E Inuyasha posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue con suavidad, como si quisiera sellar algo delicado, como quién pone un punto en la frase de su vida, como quién le pone un título a un relato. Fue con amor, con calma, con lentitud; tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Kagome se rompió en mil trozos que no podrían pegarse en la vida, y lloró y gritó por dentro como una loca poseída para que el sueño acabase y pudiera despertar. Porque aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, porque él la besaba como si fuera su tesoro, como si la atesorase más que su vida.

Como si la amase.

Y el lo dijo. Su voz aguda, fuerte y ronca sonó en su interior sacudiendo más cimientos de los que podía tener dentro del alma. El sonido llegó hasta le rincón más lejano de ella misma y del mundo, traspasó barreras y dimensiones, traspasó la linea del tiempo y llegó al futuro, al pasado, al presente.

El _Te amo_ fue uno de los cuchillo que mató a Julio Cesar por traición, el Áspid que mató a Cleopatra, el dolor que llevó a suicidarse a Dido.

Fue el _te amo_ que llevó fuera del sueño a Kagome.

Se despertó entre oscuridad, pero solo tardó unos segundos en comprobar que no era oscuridad por falta de luz sino porque las lágrimas impedían que viera nada. Sus manos temblaban y estaban heladas al pasárselas por los ojos para poder ver. Tumbada en su saco de dormir, sudaba como si delirara en fiebre y se sacudía en espasmos incontrolables mezclados con hipidos.

— Kagome...

Fue ese sonido, tan parecido y único la que la estremeció de miedo. Uno tan diferente al de su sueño que supo sin lugar a dudas que de haberlo vivido, no hubiera sobrevivido después. Toda ella se tensó y se murió por dentro.

Esa lástima en la voz hizo que las arcadas barrieran su cuerpo y se incorporara con gestos bruscos y rápidos. Apartó las manos masculinas de su camino y repudió todo contacto con él.

— ¡Fuera, déjame en paz! OLVÍDAME.

Y corrió fuera de él, de un Inuyasha que la miraba con pena y compasión. Con unos ojos que la miraban con afecto pero sin amor. Lástima, era lo que él desprendía como perfume. Lástima por no poder amarla, por no poder darle lo que ella necesitaba de él.

Se encogió bajo el tronco de un árbol y empezó a pegar cada uno de sus trozos del alma, del ser, del cuerpo.

Ella había soñado un sueño imposible, un sueño que dolía cada vez más.

Ella había soñado que él la amaba.

* * *

Besos \(^-^)/


End file.
